dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Unison
700px|Most of the characters that appear in Unison. Unison is a special episode of .hack//SIGN that takes place a few months after the events of the .hack//Games. It features characters from both the Games and SIGN. In it, we learn of what happens to the main cast of both series, including the fate of Mia and her connection to Aromatic Grass. The episode concludes with a celebration in Net Slum. Story The episode begins with Kite, Orca, and Balmung gating into a snowy field. Shortly afterwards, Mistral is seen with a Golden Grunty, rushing to attend an event that is starting soon. As she leaves the dungeon, Sora sneaks up behind her, asking for her Member Address. In a pub somewhere in The World, Mimiru and Subaru chat just as BT joins them. BT explains that complications with a school prevent Bear from logging in. However, Tsukasa would be able to log in from a dorm room. Silver Knight comes to rescue Mistral and confronts Sora. He says that he has learned the true meaning of justice and is willing to fight Sora. Crim appears on the scene to join the fray, prompting Sora to retreat. Crim then reminds the others that it is about time for the celebration to start, and the three gate out together. BlackRose enters the pub and immediately has an argument with Mimiru over their similar avatars. Although Mimiru argues that she arrived first, BlackRose counters by saying that she will be the one remembered in the future as a "legendary player." The argument ends as Tsukasa enters. Mimiru comments that she hasn't seen him since they visited Shimokitazawa together. They then decide that one day they should go to Shimokita with Subaru. At the snowy field, Balmung and Orca weaken a monster that Kite Data Drains. Orca comments that all the Data Bugs must have already been eradicated from The World and that there must no longer be a need for the Bracelet. Elk, who has the same character type as Tsukasa, is greeted by the others when he enters the pub. Mia also enters, and Tsukasa recognizes her as Macha. Tsukasa decides to give the same blade of Aromatic Grass that Macha dropped to Mia. Although Mia claims not to know Tsukasa or Macha, she begins to cry when she sees the blade of grass. Kite agrees that there likely isn't a reason for the Bracelet to exist, but he plans to keep it until he learns Aura's intentions in entrusting it to him. The three then remember that they have a celebration to attend and decide to leave. thumb|The infamous "Monkey Dance" scene. At the pub, Silver Knight, Mistral, and Crim arrive and decide to leave to the site of the celebration. Just as they get up to leave, Bear finally arrives, as promised. They all leave together and arrive in Net Slum where they are greeted by Helba. After she congratulates them all for accomplishing their goals, she begins a fireworks celebration. Enthralled, Mistral decides to dance, and the others join her in celebrating. During the celebration, Tsukasa spots Sora spying on them and decides to approach him. He finds him crying in an alley and invites him to join, calling him a friend. Lios soon arrives in Net Slum and offers to turn Net Slum into an official Root Town out of gratitude, but Helba declines, wishing for Net Slum to remain unchanged. Kite, Balmung, and Orca finally make it to the Net Slum and join in the celebration. With everyone finally gathered, Aura makes an appearance and greets Tsukasa and Subaru with the same hand gesture she made when she was first born. Trivia *The monster that Kite, Balmung, and Orca fight is similar in appearance to Angolmore, the bonus boss of Mutation. Characters *Aura *Balmung *Bear *BlackRose *BT *Crim *Elk *Helba *Kite *Lios *Mia *Mimiru *Mistral *Orca *Silver Knight *Sora *Subaru *Tsukasa See Also... *.hack//SIGN *.hack//Games category: Project .hack category: SIGN Episodes